Edward & Bella: My Breaking Dawn
by KimKuran
Summary: Edward and Bella have just been married, They are now at Isle Esme on their honeymoon. Lemon Included.


* A/N: I added more to the story its a new chapter but on the same chapter 1 just added after where it left off before & Im still working on more too, Hope I get some reviews :). I Do Not Own Twilight, The Location, or Characters, Stephanie Meyers & her brilliance owns it all. However I Do Own My Own personal Ideas/added characters For This Story, Enjoy & Review Please.

Bella Cullen stood in the shower of Isle Esme. She knew Edward was patiently awaiting her in the bedroom. The shower soothed Bella's nerves from what she knew to finally be happening. Taking her shower slowly, she reflected on the surreal events of the day. She began with thinking of this morning; _Charlie had been trying to mask his sadness with grumpiness, he knew I would soon be married to Edward. Alice picked me up and Rosalie had fixed my hair beautifully. My mom let me borrow my Grandma Swan's combs for "something old, something blue," and Alice had let me borrow her garter for "something borrowed, something new." The wedding was absolutely perfect, aside from the little episode from Jake but I'm not letting it distract me. Alice had outdone herself, I'm glad I had let her do the wedding afterall. I was officially part of the Cullen family now. I am Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_. With that thought Bella finished her shower, brushed out her hair, and opened her suitcase. Alice had packed overtly-expensive lingerie, the type Bella couldn't bring herself to put on. _It's just too much_, she thought. At the bottom of the suitcase there was a hyacinth blue lingerie dress that she put on. It had lace ribbons for straps and a bow on each strap, a small split on the right thigh and the chest is a v-neck, a small blue bow in the middle, somewhat see-through with white flowers decorating each breast side. I smiled thinking that it was Edward's favorite color on me. I then looked into the long mirror on the back of the door, the blue lingerie dress came to my thighs, about 5-6 inches from my knees. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Edward was. The bedroom was was white and spacious. The far wall was glass with french doors leading to the beach. It was beautiful. Edward was lying on the bed in only his khaki colored boxers, his chest showed the perfect planes of his abs. He saw me and looked me up and down in appraisal.

"_This place is amazing Edward, It's beautiful_." I told him. He gave me my favorite crooked grin, "_Love, nothing is beautiful next to you, you're so stunning, come_." he told me while patting the bed. I walked over towards him, I was still nervous, It was completely new to me, though I wouldn't let Edward know for fear he would back out. He stood and put one hand at the small of my back, with the other he lifted my chin to kiss me, every feeling of nervousness started fleeting out of my mind. His kiss dazed me and I told myself to remember to breathe. I wrapped my arms around his neck while my fingers played with the base of his hair. When I thought he was going to pull away like he usually does, he did but only to look in my eyes and ask, "_Are you sure Bella?_" I smiled at him and replied, "_Edward I've never been more sure about anything aside from marrying you." "You must let me know at once If I hurt you, If the pain becomes unbearable in any way Bella." _He told me. I nodded and smiled_, "Edward I love you, don't worry, we belong together."_ I said. Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin and said, "_I know we do love, forever, I love you my Bella._" I could literally see the passion and desire in Edward's eyes. It made me _melt_. He put his hand on my thigh at the edge of my dress, raising my dress with each movement. Rubbing his fingers in circles at the base of my thigh. He pulled me closer, I gasped when I felt his arousal, his thick nob pulsing against my thighs. Edward picked me up, he placed me right against his throbbing erection, my legs wound around his waist. His hard nob made my core ache with yearning. I held tighter against his neck and ran my fingers harder at the base of his hair, scratching my nails through it. He kissed me deeply, differently than any other kiss, while lying me on the bed using my human pace. Edward was above me, I below him with my legs slightly apart. I traced my tongue along his lips, gaining entrance into his mouth, my tongue explored all of the crevices. He moaned low. He once again put his hand along my thigh, yet this time he didn't rub his fingers in circles as before. Edward ran his cool fingers further up my thigh, sending heat to my core.

He reached my inner thigh, right next to my sex. Sending wetness from my core. He ran his hand over my wetness, up to the hood of my clit, he tapped the hood with his fingers reaching my clit, I let out a small moan, getting even more wet. He must have smelt my arousal because he groaned and started rubbing my clit fast back and forth in cirlcles. My back arched, "_Ohhh Edward!_", I moaned. Edward took his other hand and put one digit to my entrance while continually rubbing my clit with the other. He slid one digit into my hot wet core, I gasped, he pumped his finger into me slowly and I moaned "_Don't stop._" He then slid a second digit into my core and pumped, while rubbing my clit with his thumb. I felt like every nerve ending in my entire body was alive, at the brink of explosion. I bucked my hips into him, feeling like I was going to let go. Edward stopped fingering me, He removed his boxers, still rubbing my clit he centered his hard length at my entrance. He paused, looked up at me with the most loving, lustful expression and said, "_Bella love, are you ready?_"With lust pouring from my voice I told him seductively "_More than ever_,". He kissed me deeply, rubbing the tip of his shaft against my soaked entrance. "_I love you Isabella Marie Cullen_," Edward said to me with a passion that could set forests ablaze. "_As I love you Edward Anthony Cullen_," I told him with equal passion seeping from my voice. Edward thrust his huge cock in me all at once with his vampire speed, hoping the blurring fastness would save me some amount of pain. As much as I tried not to, I cried out. I felt every single inch of his intrusion and it hurt like hell. I winced and also let out a whimper, my muscles tightening. After he had completely entered me, Edward was as still as stone, only how a vampire can do. He saw my pain, saying to me, "_Bella love, are you okay?_" The pain faded away as quickly as it had come. "_I'm okay now Edward,_" I told him with a loving smile. He started rubbing my clit again, yet slowly this time. He started slowly pumping his cock into me, and it felt _damn good_! I moaned loudly into his ear, Edward gasped, loving the sound, making him pump a bit faster. Each thrust felt amazing, making me yet again at the brink of exploding. I moaned as he kept getting deeper in me, I bucked my hips into him. I faintly heard Edward moaning softly, clearing enjoying this as much as I. He pumped his rock hard cock into me faster and faster, at the human pace, and I cried out, "_EDWARD_," and I let go. It felt wonderfully amazing, perfect, and beautiful all in one, my entire body came alive in that moment and I shuddered. Edward came right behind me making me gasp with pleasure. He stayed in me for a moment, just lying his head on my chest. It was so beautiful. Edward kissed me passionately, looked at me with his smoldering golden honey eyes, and said "_I love you Isabella Marie Cullen_." I smiled and told him, "_As I love you Edward Anthony Cullen_." _I could stay like this forever_, I thought to myself contently. Edward put back on his beautiful khaki boxers and I my blue cami and we lay back on the bed. I layed my head on his chest, yawned, and traced the planes of his smooth toned, perfect chest and stomach. When I yawned once more Edward said to me, "_Love, get you some rest, I love you Bella, my heart_." "_Edward I love you with all that I amm..ahh you're right I do need sleep_." He kissed me passionately stealing my breath and when he broke away, because I simply can't, I layed my head back on his chest. While Edward planted a couple small kisses against my hair, I drifted off to sleep with my husband's arms wrapped around me.

The next morning I awoke with my head still lying on Edward's Chest- _My Husband's Chest_, I thought happily. It seemed as if I were dreaming to think of Edward as all mine, at first I wasn't that into marriage when he proposed and persisted about it but now I couldn't and wouldn't have it any other way. Edward was stroking my hair I belatedly noticed and smiled. I wondered if he feels as amazing as I do. It felt just like the day after a workout at the gym, I recalled Renee dragging me to several gyms and workouts while she went through her super health and fitness phase. I then turned to face the absolute Love of my Life and he kissed me with all the passion of last night. As soon as he did I felt a surge of heat below my waist. I felt him smile, suspicion confirmed he could smell and sense my arousal. How I loved that fact. Edward broke off the kiss reminding me to "_Breathe Love_" He said with his adorable crooked grin. My favorited Edward Smile. As I thought of how amazing beyond words last night was a thought popped into my head so I began to ask him, not quite sure how to phrase what I wanted to know. "_You know last night was absolutely amazing and perfect for me, beyond amazing and perfect, but was it ah did you..enjoy yourself too?_" He smiled and if he could blush he would've been beet red. He looked deeply into my eyes and told me it was the Best Night of his existence, the very top of his list of his ten now eleven favorite nights with me he had told me of a while back when we were, my new family and my friends, the wolves, were fighting the newborns. Knowing that made me absolutely estatic and truly woman. I had been curious about doing something I'm not exactly sure how to do, though I've heard girls in bathrooms talking about it, I decided I'd just give it my very Best and hope that Edward likes it. Smiling to myself and my husband I kissed him with as much passion as I possibly could and seated myself on top of him, straddling his legs I sat at the point where we'd connect. But instead of making love I kept kissing him, he put his hands at the small of my back and I lowered them to my waist. I moved only a little and I could feel his cock harden pressing against my '_pretty kitty_' as he lovingly calls it. As I kept rolling my hips feeling his hardness we both began to moan and I decided that now would be the time to do what I wanted for him. I lightly kissed his chest and moving down to his perfect stomach, those abs get me everytime I see them. I kissed each smooth plane of his stomach, I moved over his belly button flicking my tongue around it. I could see his erection standing through his boxers and I took them off, with Edward in all of his naked glory is just amazing in itself and had me crazy wet. He groaned once he smelt my wetness. I moved down so my face was even with his cock- a true work of art in itself-and gripped my hand around the base, not exactly sure how to proceed I decided to go with my instincts. Then I stuck out my tongue and licked the very tip of his head and licked the 'V' shape part, the _frenulum_ I recalled. When I heard him moan, I kept licking all the way down his length, running my tongue a few times, I then put his head into my mouth and pursing my lips a little I lightly sucked on it. Edward seem to really like it so I moved down an inch further, It was crazy to think just about all of him could fit into my mouth, honestly I dont understand how that happens or works but I really love pleasing him. I started sucking him harder, the instinct just came naturally to me, while sucking I used the hand gripped at the base of his cock and moved it up and down a little lightly twisting just barely. As Edwards moans and jerks came more frequently I sucked him even faster and harder, bobbing my head like crazy, nonstopping, until I felt his whole body tense and he jerked his hips upward, asking me if that hurt me I told him no do it again and he started thrusting his cock deep into my mouth and throat, tensing up even more he let out a purely gutteral sound and came into my mouth, I swallowed it. Man I loved going down on my husband. Edward sat up and put his hands under my rear and after letting me first wrap my arms around his neck he scooped me up in one quick swift. I could see desire burning in his eyes, his bulge pressing against my heat making me moan when I locked my legs around his waist. Edward had me against the wall faster than you could say 'Jack Robinson'. He kissed me deeply and putting hiself at my soaking wet entrance he slid all of his length inside me and I moaned, he felt amazing. Edward pumped slowly so he wouldnt hurt me but I moved my leg a bit lower down his waist holding them tighter around him making him go deeper, he started thrusting a bit harder at a human pace and we both moaned loudly. He went faster, harder, and deeper all at once and all the while keeping a steady human pace, It felt like I was going to burst I was so close, my body tensing and I moaned louder and his moans became feral, he moved us to the bed and had his hands against the headboard and never stopping his thrusts into me, I came undone and so did he, every nerve ending in my body came alive as I screamed out "_Ohhh Edward._" and his cry was purely feral as I heard the headboard break under his fingers falling behind us. I felt absolutely amazing and perfect. I realized this was only the beginning of our forever, one day in the near future I would be like him having absolute eternity with my Soulmate. He moved right next to me and I moved to ly on his chest, him kissing me deeply saying "_Rest My Bella_" and after telling each other we loved each other and me trying to stop kissing him, after I had to breathe I finally did and drifted off to sleep for a nap in his arms.


End file.
